


Something Undefined

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Drabble, Fluff, Romance, Second War with Voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-09
Updated: 2008-12-09
Packaged: 2018-10-27 14:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10811250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Hermione wasn't sure what it was between them, but it was undeniably something.





	Something Undefined

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Takes place in the Deathly Hallows tent during Ron's absence.

Hermione sat in the old, tattered chair flipping through the photo album she had found in Harry's rucksack. She hadn't meant to snoop. Not really. But, there it was with pictures of his parents inside and she just couldn't stop herself from opening it up, and opening it up had led to the turning of pages, and…

"What are you looking at there?"

She'd been so intent in looking at the pictures that she hadn't heard him come up behind her. She jumped in spite of herself, which she was certain only made her look all the more guilty. "Harry! Don't sneak up on me like that." _When on the spot, change the subject._

"I asked what you were looking at."

_Or not._

She handed over the photo album and attempted to avoid eye contact. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snoop."

Harry sat down on his bunk and patted the place beside him. "It's okay. I haven't looked at this since we were last at Grimmauld Place. Would you like to look at it with me?"

Hermione nodded and took her place beside him on the bunk. Their contact was close as Harry explained to her what he knew of the photos in the book. His knowledge was scant. Hagrid had given him some of the photos, others were from Remus, and some had come to him from random Order members who had known and served beside his parents during the first war.

Hermione noted that Harry's hand shook when they got to the photo of his parents' wedding. Sirius was laughing, so vibrant in youth, handsome and alive. "I'm sorry," she whispered. Hermione took the book from his hand, closed it and set it to the side. "You okay?"

Harry turned to face her and smiled a smile that never quite reached his eyes. "I'm fine."

She touched his arm and felt the muscle flex beneath her fingers. The many nights they had spent alone over the last few weeks had her looking at Harry in a different way and she felt the jolt of something that she couldn't quite describe beneath her fingertips. It-this something-made her gasp. If Harry's wide eyes were any indication, she wasn't the only one who felt _something_.

They both exchanged hasty words of good night and Hermione retreated to her own bunk. Still, she watched him by firelight for a long time afterwards. She wasn't sure what it was that had passed between them; it was, however, undeniable that things between them had changed, and there would be no turning them back.


End file.
